The invention pertains to the replacement or attachment of existing Harley-Davidson and other rubber cushioned drive sprockets or pulleys with a replacement or attachment that allows the motorcycle or trike to drive in forward and reverse.
Description of the Prior Art
Most motorcycles are very heavy and can weigh as much as 1,300 pounds. A rider trying to balance the weight of the motorcycle and passenger finds it very difficult to balance the motorcycle while pushing it with his or her feet to back up. There exists prior art mechanisms that allow a motorcycle to back up. However, in general, the prior art does not take into account the rubber cushioning in most modern motorcycle rear wheels. The pulley casing suffers from problems of heat expansion from heat generated by the drive belt running on the pulley. The subject invention solves this problem with the use of flexible bearings and gears.